


A Guide To Befriending Your Crush

by Deeply_Obsessed



Category: GOT7
Genre: And Lots of It, Chatting & Messaging, Gay Panic, M/M, Probably no narration, Texting, jjp, markson, side ships include;, tags will be added as the story continues, uhhh no update schedule set in place, yugkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeply_Obsessed/pseuds/Deeply_Obsessed
Summary: BamBam has never given the aspect of 'love' much attention. All he thought he needed in life was friends and his cute cats, but he has a change of heart when he meets Youngjae, Coco's second father whom BamBam never had the pleasure of meeting. Now, among the gay panic and responsibilities that come with being BamBam, he has to figure out how to get Youngjae's attention.





	1. Step 1: Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Man I should really stop posting stories before finishing them, I have like 4 unfinished. Anyway, this is my second GOT7 fic and IM EXCITED!! I've been reading a lot of got7 lately, but i still want to read more. if anybody can leave your recommendations, please do so and I will gladly check them out! Now, onto the story! 
> 
> Oh also, I have this up on twitter, I changed my @ so now its @sadbitch_ash. Ill try posting more over there.

**American-hyung**

Okay THAT'S IT

That is IT Choi Youngjae

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE

**Evil Dongsaeng**

???

Hyung, are you okay?

**American-hyung**

NO!

I'm definitely not 'okay'

This arrangement we have going on?

Yeah I don't like it anymore

Not one bit

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Omg 😂😂😂

Don't be dramatic hyung, it's not that bad

Also, it's been working out so far

**American-hyung**

Um NO

I haven't seen Coco in almost 2 weeks!

How is that 'working out'

I'm his father too! I deserve to see him :(

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Okay but it's not my fault that you couldn't pick him up for you week of custody

I was busy working overtime, and you were busy with photo-shoots

So if we're gonna blame anybody here, it's gotta be our jobs 

**American-hyung**

:((

I miss my son

**Evil Dongsaeng**

You'll see him soon hyung

**American-hyung**

I'm suffering from Coco withdrawl

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Like I said

You're being dramatic

**American-hyung**

I'd like to see you go 2 weeks with no Coco to cuddle >:(

**Evil Dongsaeng**

...suddenly I see your point

**American-hyung**

Good

So when are you free to come

Please let it be soon

I'll even cancel my schedule if that's what it takes for us to meet

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Wow you really miss him huh

**American-hyung**

HE'S MY SON OF COURSE I MISS HIM

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Lmao okay hyung chill a little

Look, I was going to keep this a secret because I wanted to surprise you

But since you're stressing out, I'll come clean

**American-hyung**

Oh?

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Remember how I told you I wanted to go to school in Seoul?

**American-hyung**

Yeah

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Well, I'm gonna need your help looking for a place to stay BECAUSE GUESS WHO GOT FUCKING ACCEPTED TO THE UNIVERSITY OF SEOUL BIIIIITCH

**American-hyung**

OHMYGOD YOU DID?!?!

**Evil Dongsaeng**

YES

**American-hyung**

THAT'S GREAT WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE OHMYGOD I'M CANCELLING TOMORROW'S SCHEDULE I HAVE TO TAKE YOU OUT OMG

BRB GONNA GO PACK MY BAGS AND GET READY TO SEE ME BECAUSE I'LL BE AT YOURS BY TONIGHT

**Evil Dongsaeng**

BUT WAIT!

There's more~

**American-hyung**

MORE?!

**Evil Dongsaneg**

YES MORE

Guess where I am rn

**American-hyung**

Um...

Having lunch?

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Nope

I'm on a bus headed to Seoul

Better get that inflatable bed up and running because Coco and I are arriving in an hour and a half

**American-hyung**

!!!

YOU CAN'T JUST DROP SO MANY BOMBS ON ME LIKE THAT!!

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Whoops :-)

SEE YOU SOON, HYUNG!

**American-hyung**

You evil little thing

:') see you guys soon

Text me when you're near! I'll go pick you up

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Okay~

°•°•°•°•°

**Mark-hyung**

Bam

BamBam

BamBam text me back it's urgent

BITCH ANSWER YOUR PHONE I KNOW YOU'RE NOT BUSY

**Bitchass Landlord**

AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT???

**Mark-hyung**

Dude I've been staring at you from my window since I sent the first message

I see you swiping my messages you ass

BamBam

Answer me

STOP SWIPING

**Bitchass Landlord**

STOP STALKING ME THROUGH YOUR WINDOW YOU CREEP

**Mark-hyung**

You're literally laying down in the middle of the courtyard??

How is that stalking?

BTW I suggest you stand up because I saw the other's walking their dogs this morning and they went wild peeing all over the grass

**Bitchass Landlord**

EWE

Okay fine whatever

What did you interrupt my dramatic existential crisis for

**Mark-hyung**

Remember how you kicked out that girl from the single bedroom apartment last week?

**Bitchass Landlord**

Obviously 

I was there

**Mark-hyung**

Have you put up ads for it yet?

**Bitchass Landlord**

Nah not yet

I have to fix the place before I put it up for rent again

The girl left it all kinds of messed up

And I mean all kinds

There's a lot of holes in the walls, cracked tiles, the bathroom door is broken, and the sliding door for the balcony is cracked from the bottom to the top

I'm scared to open it

**Mark-hyung**

Wow that's a lot of damage for one girl

**Bitchass Landlord**

Yeah no kidding

I told my mom about it and she said 'they're your apartments now, you fix it'

LIKE GIRL WHAT??

I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS

**Mark-hyung**

But you did?

I remember it specifically

It was your birthday and you were drunk af

You went up to your mom and said 'im old enough to be responsible now, please let me take charge of one of your apartment buildings'

One month later and BAM you're my new landlord

**Bitchass Landlord**

I didn't ask to be reminded of how dumb I am when I'm drunk

ANYGAY

It's gonna take a while to renovate

ALSO! My clothing line is starting to take off so I'm planning on adding something

Maybe more apartments?

a pubic pool?

Omg how about a gym?!?!

Lmao who am I kidding, nobody will use that shit

**Mark-hyung**

Whoa there cowboy

How about focusing on the apartment first

I have someone who's interested

**Bitchass Landlord**

I'm not renting it to your manager

No offense but he's a dick and I don't want to see his face near me ever again

**Mark-hyung**

Chill

It's not him

Also, fuck that guy

I had him replaced because he was a shit manager

Anyway, my friend is moving to Seoul to attend uni and I want him to rent here

We're raising Coco together, so I want him to be near me

**Bitchass Landlord**

Ohh okay yeah sure

As soon as the apartment is fixed I'll tell you so he can come and check the place out

**Mark-hyung**

Thank you so much!

**Bitchass Landlord**

No problem hyung

**Mark-hyung**

I'm about to head out to pick him up actually

You want to come with?

You can meet him and see what he's like

**Bitchass Landlord**

Sure!

I'll wait for you out here

**Mark-hyung**

Great!

Let me just look for my keys and I'll be right there

°•°•°•°•°

**Double B**

YUGYEOM

YUGYEOM PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT BUSY

I NEED YOUR HELP

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

I told you this morning to not bother me because I was going on a date with Jungkook

And what do you do?

BOTHER ME!

**Double B**

THIS IS IMPORTANT

I THINK I'M IN LOVE

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Oh

Did you go to the pet shop again?

BamBam you don't need another cat

**Double B**

NOT A CAT YUGYEOM

A HUMAN

A BEAUTIFUL HUMAN MAN

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Wait what

WHAT

**Double B**

DID I STUTTER

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

NO

ARE YOU FOR REALS?

YOU LIKE SOMEONE MORE THAN FRIENDS?!

**Double B**

YES

I THINK I DO

IDK WHAT TO DO

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU

THE GUY WHO SAID 'who tf needs love when you can just surround yourself with cats' BELIEVES HE'S IN LOVE?!

**Double B**

YES YUGYEOM YES I THINK I'M IN LOVE

THIS GUY'S SO PRETTY AND HIS LAUGH IS CONTAGIOUS IT MAKES ME WANT TO LAUGH TOO

AND HE'S SO SOFT FOR COCO IT'S ADORABLE TO SEE HIM PLAY WITH HIM

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I WANT HIM TO BE SOFT WITH ME TOO!!!

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Wait wait wait

Coco?

As in, Mark-hyung's Coco??

DID YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH MARK-HYUNG?!

DUDE JACKSON IS GONNA KILL YOU!!

**Double B**

What?

Ewe no

Get your head out of the gutter, Gyeom

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Sorry

If it's not Mark, then who?

**Double B**

Do you remember how Mark told us that he and his friend are parenting Coco together

But the guy lives like 2 hours away and they've both been really busy lately so they can't coparent the way they want to?

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Did he perhaps mention this during our monthly barbecue outing?

**Double B**

Yeah

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Then it makes sense

**Double B**

What does?

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

That I seriously don't know what the fuck you're talking about

You know I'm always the first one to get stupidly drunk

**Double B**

Fucking lightweight 😂

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Stfu you're always next

So what

You think you like Coco's other dad?

**Double B**

Exactly!

We're on our way home

I'll be at your apartment waiting to rant about this guy's bright smile

I swear I got slightly lightheaded just seeing it

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Uh

Bam?

As much as I'd love to listen to you gush about another guy's smile, Jungkook and I were going to head to my place and um

You know

Do couple stuff

**Double B**

I've dealt with your disgustingly sweet relationship for 8 months, I can deal with it for another afternoon

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

We're gonna do more than just be 'disgustingly sweet'

**Double B**

Lmao like what

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Oh ffs I don't know why I'm trying to be subtle

BamBam, we want to have sex after our date to finish off the day on a perfect note

**Double B**

EWE

WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME THAT

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

BECAUSE YOU'RE DENSE

I'll text you when it's safe to come over

**Double B**

Fine

Tell Jungkook I say hi!!

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

I will

Bye Bam 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts of the day:
> 
> *Mark is a rising model
> 
> and
> 
> *BamBam’s family is filthy rich


	2. Step 2: Regret panicking

**American-hyung**

Since the day is almost over, I'm gonna go right ahead and ask

How are you liking it here so far?

**Evil Dongsaeng**

I'M LOVING IT!!

Uni is a total of 2 bus stops away, there's all kinds of stores within walking distance, and this place is pet friendly which is all I could ask for

This is literally close to being my dream home

**American-hyung**

Well you can make it official!

You can take the apartment above mine, but you'll have to wait a bit to move in because the place is being fixed

**Evil Dongsaeng**

I really really want to

But are you sure BamBam's gonna let me rent?

Like I don't wanna be making assumptions or anything because we were only together for less than 2 hours but I don't think he likes me

**American-hyung**

That's weird

Why would you think that

He likes everyone

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Well, he didn't really make an effort into talking to me on the ride back home

And when you got down to buy your snacks, I tried asking him questions to get to know him better but he answered in really short sentences

**American-hyung**

That's really off brand for BamBam

Maybe he's sleep deprived and unable to function properly

Wouldn't be the first time it's happened

**Evil Dongsaneg**

Maybe

You do know him better than I do

**American-hyung**

Don'y worry Youngjae, it'll work out and soon you'll be living here

**Evil Dongsaeng**

That'd be great hyung thanks

Also!

I hope it's not too late to ask this but can you please bring me back some ice cream?

**American-hyung**

Sure

**Evil Dongsaeng**

And dinner!

You promised me dinner like half an hour ago and I have yet to see it here

**American-hyung**

Chill, brat

I'm still in the process of picking out Coco's stuff from the pet store because SOMEONE forgot to bring his necessities

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Omg who did that??

They need a good old fashioned scolding

**American-hyung**

Hmph

I wonder who

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Don't take too long, hyung! 

Coco and I miss you~

°•°•°•°•°

**Mark-hyung**

Alright you messy human being why the hell did you do that

**Bitchass Landlord**

Omg

Hyung

This is the best goodnight text I could ever ask for

My heart feels so full

**Mark-hyung**

No time for sarcam

What did you do

**Bitchass Landlord**

Maybe if you were specific I'd answer

Because I seriously don't know what you're talking about

**Mark-hyung**

Youngjae thinks you hate him so he's not sure if he wants to rent here

**Bitchass Landlord**

WHAT?!

I MADE HIM THINK I HATE HIM?!?!

**Mark-hyung**

That's literally what I said

So tell me

Why did you make him think that

**Bitchass Landlord**

I didn't do it on purpose!

Was it because I was being really quiet?

I didn't mean it!

I was just nervous because I think I like him in a romantic way so my brain shut down

**Mark-hyung**

WAIT A MINUTE

WHAT

**Bitchass ** **Landlord**

What?

**Mark-hyung**

You just said you might have a crush on my friend

Who you barely met a few hours ago

**Bitchass Landlord**

I said no such thing

**Mark-hyung**

Scroll up

I'm pretty sure you did

**Bitchass Landlord**

That text doesn't exist hyung

Why are you insisting it does

**Mark-hyung**

You just deleted the message!

**Bitchass Landlord**

What a bummer 

**Mark-hyung**

That doesn't change anything I REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID!

**Bitchass Landlord**

Maybe you should head to bed hyung

You seem to be hallucinating

**Mark-hyung**

You really want to play this game?

**Bitchass Landlord**

I don't know what you're talking about

**Mark-hyung**

I don't have the energy to argue with you through text

Just be aware BamBam

Next time I see you, it's Game Over

**Bitchass Landlord**

You won't see me ever again

**Mark-hyung**

Sure I will

Now

Back to the reason I came here

Youngjae thinks you hate him and that's why he's hesitating on moving in

You better clear things up

**Bitchass Landlord**

I promise I will

When is he leaving?

I'll make it up to him before he goes back

**Mark-hyung**

I'm dropping him off at the bus station on Sunday afternoon

**Bitchass Landlord**

I'll treat you both to breakfast that day!

**Mark-hyung**

Okay

Don't mess up BamBam

Or I'll hunt you down for keeping me separated from my son

**Bitchass Landlord**

...

Intense but okay

**°•°•°•°•°**

**American-hyung**

So

**Evil Dongsaeng**

So?

**American-hyung**

It's been 3 days since you left

Plenty of time to think things through

So what's the ending result

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Ending result for what, hyung?

**American-hyung**

You know what

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Of course I know

And yes, I think I'm gonna change my bedsheets

The blue ones I have are all old and faded

I'm thinking of going for a dark theme this time around

To express the inner emotions I've hid since middle school

**American-hyung**

Oh my god that's so not what I meant, you brat

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Lmao I know I'm just messing with you

In all seriousness tho, I'm definitely moving in and I can't wait

**American-hyung**

YES!

I thought BamBam scared you off when he started talking about his sex life while we were eating

**Evil Dongsaeng**

I mean it was awkward for sure

But he was probably nervous and thought that was a good conversation starter

Also ngl that second story he told us was intriguing

You remember it right?

**American-hyung**

Alright buddy stop typing right now

I don't want to talk about BamBam's sex life ever again

Got it?

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Lmao dramatic much

But fine I'll keep it to myself

How's Coco doing

**American-hyung**

Good

My shoot just ended and he was with the stylist noonas all morning

They said he behaved well

Now he's just sleeping like the lazy thing he is

**Evil Dongsaeng**

My cute little babyyyyy

Oh sorry hyung

I just saw some kids trying to change the tags of their clothes

I have to go

**American-hyung**

Okayyyy

Bye Youngjae

Make those kids regret ever trying to steal from you

**Evil Dongsaeng**

I'll make sure to make them cry using my powerful words

**American-hyung**

Oh wow you're gonna mess those kids up

**Evil Dongsaeng**

They're highscshool kids

I doubt a stern scolding will do anything to them but I can at least try

**American-hyung**

Mhm sure

Good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooo my twitter updates for this story are gonna slow af lmao i know i suck. it's just that im still working out the whole plot line so there's a lot of tiny details i have to work through, and the good thing about ao3 is that i can edit the chapters ive posted to make the story make sense. but i cant do that on twitter and it sucks >:( so im waiting to be a few chapters ahead on here to continue.
> 
> I doubt any of you saw this on twitter tho lol but yeah that's whats going on at the moment. and also, i have yet to upload the picture of how the apartments are positioned, but i can assure you that you'll be very disappointed :) its a bunch of lines and words and maybe color but it'll get my idea across and thats good enough for me!
> 
> until next time!


	3. Step 3: Emotionally prepare yourself to see them again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i didnt forget about this story just went through a slump lol sorry BUT i think i’m back again :)

**Bitchass Landlord**

Hyung!

I have good news for you~

The apartment's fixed and ready to be Youngjae-senpai's new home!

**Mark-hyung**

Oh god

Senpai?

Were you binge watching anime again?

**Bitchass Landlord**

Mayhaps I have

Mayhaps I haven't

Who are you to judge me

**Mark-hyung**

Your hyung

**Bitchass Landlord**

Oh yeah

Well in that case judge me all you want

**Mark-hyung**

I was already doing it

I'll tell Youngjae once he's free

Also I'm gonna bring this up again because I'm curious

Do you have the hots for my friend?

**Bitchass Landlord**

WHAT?!

NO!

Why would you think that hahaha

**Mark-hyung**

Apart from how obvious you are about your feelings, you've constantly asked me to talk about him these past 3 weeks

**Bitchass Landlord**

It'd be nice if you cooperated with me >:(

**Mark-hyung**

I'll tell you all you want to know if you admit you like him :)

**Bitchass Landlord**

Never

Tell me when's he's moving in so I can throw him a heartwarming barbecue

That way he can meet the other residents too!

**Mark-hyung**

See!!

This is what I'm talking about!

Since when have you ever thrown heartwarming barbecues???

**Bitchass Landlord**

Since now

Go tell him!

**Mark-hyung**

You're being awfully stubborn about this

It's annoying >:(

**Bitchass Landlord**

You are too with all this 'youre in love with my friend' stuff

**Mark-hyung**

...never did I say you were in love

**Bitchass Landlord**

Neither did I

**Mark-hyung**

The truth always comes out Bam

And I'll be here waiting to see it unfold

**Bitchass Landlord**

Every minute I spend talking to you makes me fear you more

Where did the nice hyung I met all those years ago go?

**Mark-hyung**

Admit you like Youngjae and I'll tell you

**Bitchass Landlord**

I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT

**Mark-hyung**

Mhm

**Bitchass Landlord**

SHUT

°•°•°•°•°

**American-hyung**

BamBam just gave me the clear!

The apartment is ready to be moved into

Hello???

DON'T LEAVE ME ON SEEN YOU EVIL OTTER

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Sorry hyung!

As soon as I read your message I went to go turn in my resignation letter

AHHHH

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY OFFICIAL!!!

I'M MOVING TO SEOUL!!!

**American-hyung**

I CAN'T WAIT EITHER!!!

I'M EMOTIONAL

I'm gonna see my son on a daily :'(

**Evil Dongsaeng**

I know this is too much to ask for but do you think you can come help me pack my things?

I'll be out of work by next weekend

I'd ask my parents but they're going away on a trip and my brother's been working a lot so I don't want to bother him

**American-hyung**

Well would you look at that?

My schedule is suddenly free next weekend

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Lmao thanks hyung

Oh shit i gtg

I'll text you once I'm out!

**American-hyung**

Until later my lovely little dongsaeng

°•°•°•°•°

**BamBam's Hoes 😎**

**Coco’s Dad**

Oh ffs

Who made BamBam admin

**Young JJP**

Who else is dumb enough to do that?

**Coco’s Dad**

Dammit Yugyeom

NEVER AGAIN

**Jungkook Trash**

HYUNG IM SO SORRY IDK HOW HE DID IT BUT I SWEAR IT WASNT ME

**Bitchass Landlord**

Stop lying

All I had to do was promise to stall Taehyung so you could go on a date with Jungkook without feeling bad about leaving Taehyung alone

**Coco’s Dad**

Neither of you will ever get admin rights again

**Bitchass Landlord**

Harsh -.-

_**Coco’s Dad**_ _has removed **Jungkook Trash** from Admin_

**Coco’s Dad**

There

Now let's get down to business

**Young JJP**

No way we have to change the chat name first

And the pic

**Coco’s Dad**

Any name suggestions?

**Bitchass Landlord**

I happen to think our current name is perfect

**Young JJP**

Your tastes have always been... unique

**Jackson 💙**

Sorry I'm late guys!

I'm in the middle of watching this really good movie

Its so scary that I've had to take breaks to keep my sanity

Which is why I'm here

Sooo what's up guys

**Coco’s Dad**

Jackson :(

I told you I'd watch scary movies with you so you won't be so scared :((

Why didn't you invite me over?

**Jackson 💙**

Sorry hyung :(

I thought you were busy all day and didn't want to bother you in case you wanted to spend your night in peace

**Coco’s Dad**

I'm tired sure but if you wanted me to go over I could've

**Jackson ** **💙**

I'll text you next time :)

But for now rest

**Bitchass Landlord**

Ewe

**Jungkook Trash**

LET THEM HAVE THEIR MOMENT YOU ASS

_**Young JJP **has changed the chat name to **You're All Nightmares**_

** Coco’s Dad**

It fits!

**Old JJP**

Guys wtf it's almost midnight why are you up

**Jungkook Trash**

I think Mark-hyung had something important to say

**Bitchass Landlord**

I bet Jaebum-hyung was actually awake this whole time but he was ignoring us cuz he secretly hates us

**Jackson 💙**

I bet Jaebum-hyung was in the middle of pooping while playing games on the toilet but then he accidentally clicked on our chat

And he had no choice but to answer

**Jungkook Trash**

Ewe Jaebum-hyung why would you text us while you're pooping?

Thats nasty

**Old JJP**

I wasn't pooping you guys woke me up

**Bitchass Landlord**

Hyung I know we all agreed not to judge each other in this chat but... that's gross af

Please stop texting us while you're doing your business

**Old JJP**

I DON'T TEXT ON THE TOILET

**Young JJP**

Liar

**Bitchass Landlord**

EXPOSED LMAOOO

**Old JJP**

I'm too sober for this shit

Talk to me when I'm drunk

** _Old JJP_ ** _has left the chat_

**Jungkook Trash**

All because he texts while on the toilet

**Jackson 💙**

Okay enough toilet talk

MARK-HYUNG!

What did you want to talk to us about?

**Coco’s Dad**

I knew I could count on Jackson to remember I exist

**Young JJP**

Get to the point hyung please I really want to sleep but my curiosity doesn't let me

**Coco's Dad**

Oh right

So remember how I told y'all about Coco's other father?

The one I've been sharing custody with

**Jackson 💙**

I think most of us were already drunk when you told us this

From what I remember only BamBam and I were listening

**Bitchass Landlord**

Lmao I remember

Everyone but us were playing drinking games so they got drunk really fast

Perks of not being in charge of the food ig

**Jackson 💙**

The guy's name is Youngjae, right?

**Coco’s Dad**

Yes that's him

Well, he's moving into the apartment above mine!

So as the bestest friend that I am I told him I'd help him move in

I'm leaving in 3 days but I shouldn't be gone for too long

**Bitchass Landlord**

That's great news!

Gives me enough time to prepare for the welcoming barbecue

**Young JJP**

The what

**Bitchass Landlord**

The welcoming barbecue

You know

For Youngjae

I want to give him a heartwarming welcome he'll never forget!

**Jackson ** **💙**

Since when do you throw welcoming parties?

**Coco’s Dad**

That's what I said!

Jackson is the only man who deserves rights in this damn chat

**Jackson ** **💙**

**Young JJP**

You didn't give any of us a welcoming barbecue when we moved in

Why is Youngjae any different?

**Bitchass Landlord**

Y'all are mean and ungrateful

Don't deserve any of my kindness >:(

**Young JJP**

Hmph

**Coco’s Dad**

BamBam's special treatment is a little suspicious isn't it guys

**Jungkook Trash**

I wonder why

**Bitchass Landlord**

Shut up

I'm leaving I don't want to talk y'all anymore

All I do is either get slandered or get teased

**Jackson 💙**

You're too easy to tease

**Bitchass Landlord**

>:(

°•°•°•°•°

**Bitchass Landlord**

Hyung

Did you leave already?

**Mark-hyung**

Yesterday afternoon

Are you only noticing now?

**Bitchass Landlord**

Yeah :(

I wanted to have lunch with someone but everyone was busy

Then I came looking for you to see if you were available but you weren't answering the door

So I let myself inside in case you were bleeding out on the floor or drowning in the tub or sum

**Mark-hyung**

That's going overboard lol

**Bitchass Landlord**

Mayhaps it is

Anyway I noticed your suitcase was gone and that's when I connected the dots

Also, hyung, you seriously gotta do your laundry cuz the laundry bin is overflowing

I feel like it'll bend with all your clothes piled on it

**Mark-hyung**

First of all, leave my clothes alone

The girls hog the washing machine during the day when I'm free and it's too tiresome to do it at night after I get home from work

Second of all, what have we told you about using your landlord privileges to enter other people's apartments when unnecessary?

**Bitchass Landlord**

To not do it?

**Mark-hyung**

So you do remember

**Bitchass Landlord**

Not at all

When are you coming back

**Mark-hyung**

Well we already packed the stuff he wants to take, now we just gotta pack his clothes

But we needed a brake so rn we're eating snacks and playing with Coco

**Bitchass Landlord**

Oh shit

I forgot he was coming this week

**Mark-hyung**

Sounds like a lie but okay

We should be there like in 2 or 3 days

Don't embarrass yourself like last time

And remember you barely know the guy so don't talk about your sex life again

**Bitchass Landlord**

Fine

I'll ask around to see what's considered a 'normal' thing to talk about

**Mark-hyung**

Wow you're actually putting an effort

**Bitchass Landlord**

Gotta impress our new neighbor

**Mark-hyung**

Favoritism

**Bitchass Landlord**

I don't do favoritism

**Mark-hyung**

I can prove you wrong

**Bitchass Landlord**

As if

**Mark-hyung**

Lat year when Taehyung and Jungkook moved in, do you remember how we celebrated?

**Bitchass Landlord**

No

**Mark-hyung**

Exactly

Because we didn't celebrate

How about 5 months back when Lisa's girlfriend Chaeyoung moved in?

All you did was give them a bottle of vodka, said 'go crazy', and then you disappeared for like 3 days

**Bitchass Landlord**

Oh yeahhhh lmao

I remember that

I was binge watching Erased and let me tell you sum

I cried way more than I thought I would

10/10 would watch again

**Mark-hyung**

I rest my case

You definitely like Youngjae

I can practically see your heart eyes when I say his name

**Bitchass Landlord**

HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH NONSENSE?!

**Mark-hyung**

Well it's not nonsense

But if you want to live in denial then I won't stop you

But like I said before, the truth will reveal itself eventually

**Bitchass Landlord**

I don't want to talk to you anymore

Bye!

Get home safe!


	4. Step 4: Make a better impression than the first

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Hyung you asshole!

Come help me unload the moving truck I can't do it alone >:(

**American-hyung**

Can't it wait :(

I'm eating

**Evil Dongsaeng**

No way

I pay the company by the hour and I can't afford to waste more money while I don't have a job

**American-hyung**

Fiiiine

I'll be down in a few I just gotta finish making my sandwich

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Actually come take care of Coco

He keeps pulling at his leash and I don't want him to choke himself on accident

**American-hyung**

My poor baby I'll be right there!

°•°•°•°•°

**Double B**

YUGYEOM

ANSWER MW PLEASE

ITS AN EMERGENCY I NEED YOUR GUIDANCE

I KNOWE YOURE NOT BUSY BITCH JUNGKOOKS NOT HERE

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

I'm not busy with Jungkook sure but I am busy trying to wash my laundry

ISTG BAMBAM if you don't get more washers I'M GONNA SUE

THE GIRLS HAVE A LONG ASS LINE AND I'M AT THE END OF IT 

IT FUCKING SUCKS

**Double B**

WAITING IN LINE CANT BE AS BAD AS WHAT JUST HAPPENED OT ME

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Lmao yeah you're right

**Double B**

Wait

Do you know what happened???

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Of course I do I saw it all go down

**Double B **

WHAT!!

WHO ELSE SAW?!

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Just me 

I'm the only one standing by the window of the laundry room lol

**Double B**

Oh god

Put me out of my misery please

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Don't be dramatic you just tripped down a few steps

**Double B**

IT'S BECAUSE I FELL DOWN A FEW STEPS THAT I'M EMBARRASSED

WHO THE HELL TRIPS OVER 3 DAMN STEPS???

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

You apparently 

Speaking of, are you okay?

Need me to help with anything

**Double B**

Nah I called Jinyoung-hyung so he's coming to help me

He's probably the only one who has a first aid kid

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

True true

How did you manage to fall

**Double B**

I was walking down the stairs right

And I saw Youngjae unloading the truck

And I greeted him

And he smiled at me

And I missed a step

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

That's it?

**Double B**

That's it

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

OHMYGAWD YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER LMAOOOOO

**Double B**

LEAVE ME ALONE ASSHOLE I'M MORTIFIED

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

But look on the bright side

You surely caught Youngjae's attention

He'll forever know you as the guy who loves talking about his sex life and falls down the stairs

**Double B**

THIS IS NOT THE ATTENTION I WANTED

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

DON'T BE UNGRATEFUL AND TAKE WHAT IS GIVEN TO YOU

**Double B**

I HATE YOU

YOU'RE SO NOT HELPING

**Jk's Whipped Bitch**

My job as your best friend is to clown you for your mistakes

**Double B**

I really need new friends

°•°•°•°•°

**Scary Parental Figure**

What the hell is your problem

**Evil Gremlin**

???

Why are you mad I haven't done anything!

**Scary Parental Figure**

I told you I was going to order pizza for us and you just left without telling me

**Evil Gremlin**

You did?

**Scary Parental Figure**

I did

**Evil Gremlin**

Omg I'm so sorry hyung!!

I spaced out and didn't hear you so I just went home after you gave me the bandaids

**Scary Parental Figure**

What's on your mind, brat

**Evil Gremlin**

Nothing much

Just thinking about how I made myself look like an idiot in front of our new neighbor and it'll probably haunt me for the rest of my life

Hahaha

**Scary Parental Figure**

Is that it?

**Evil Gremlin**

It might not sound like much but it's really making my self esteem plummet and I don't like it

Hyung can I ask you a question about you and Jaebum-hyung?

**Scary Parental Figure**

Sure go ahead

**Evil Gremlin**

When you first met, did either of you do something to ruin your image?

And did it change your thoughts on each other?

**Scary Parental Figure**

Why are you asking?

**Evil Gremlin**

Just curious

**Scary Parental Figure**

It doesn't have anything to do with you falling down in front of your lowkey crush, right?

**Evil Gremlin**

I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH

**Scary Parental Figure**

Sure you don't

Anyway

You've met Jaebum so of course he's done all sorts of things that bring shame to his image

But it didn't really change anything between us

Sure I thought he was an idiot sometimes, but they just became fond memories

**Evil Gremlin**

Can you tell me something he did?

I want to feel better and only Jaebum-hyung's humiliation can do the trick

**Scary Parental Figure**

I don't know if I should

**Evil Gremlin**

Please hyungggg

I really need a mood lifter :(

**Scary Parental Figure**

Fine I guess I can spare a little story

You know how we went to school together from grade 6 right

**Evil Gremlin**

Yeah

**Scary Parental Figure**

Well I never really talked to him until grade 9

And he was always a little cold and tried his best to look cool or whatever so that's how I thought of him at first

We started talking because we had mutual friends and we as a group planned to go to the movies together

Well that night we were supposed to go out, our dear little Jaebum had seen a picture of an idol with a slit on heir eyebrow

**Evil Gremlin**

Oh no

**Scary Parental Figure**

Oh yes

He tried doing it himself and you can only guess how wrong that went

He accidentally shaved off half his eyebrow

**Evil Gremlin**

OMG PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE PICUTRES

**Scary Parental Figure**

Unfortunately for you we weren't close enough to take pictures at the time

But yeah that little mishap ruined the image I had in my head of him but it's okay because his idiotic tendencies are what attracted me to him in the first place

I knew it there wouldn't be any dull days if I were to stay with him so I became his friend and eventually asked him out

And now we've been dating for years

Feel better?

**Evil Gremlin**

Definitely 😂😂😂

**Scary Parental Figure**

Good

Keep that story a secret though

**Evil Gremlin**

You have my word

ヽ|･з･|ゞ

What about you hyung? Do you have stories of your own

**Scary Parental Figure**

Of course

But I'm not telling you any

And if you go to Jaebum I'll make sure to get you back ten times worse

**Evil Gremlin**

I won't, hyung

You can count on me!

**Scary Parental Figure**

So are you gonna come eat or should I invite someone else to eat this pizza with me?

**Evil Gremlin**

Let me just change out of my jeans cuz they're ripped at the knees

**Scary Parental Figure**

Take your time, the pizza will get here in half an hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!!! and with Jinyoung making an appearance! Let's hope I keep this streak and get to upload again in a few days. I'm trying to make it as short as possible but who knows where this will lead right? Guess we'll have to wait to find out. I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite how short it is. Until next time~


	5. Step 5: If you make a fool of yourself, get drunk to forget it ever happened

**Double B**

I need your help

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Best Friend at your service

What's up

What do you need help with

**Double B**

So you know how I have a teeny tiny crush on Youngjae?

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

I totally didn't notice with all the blatant favoritism going on 🙄

**Double B**

Maybe I shouldn't have come to you for this

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Stfu I‘m the only one you should come to

**Double B**

I don't know about that one chief

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

What did you need help with

**Double B**

So I obviously want to get close to Youngjae but I don't know how

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Wow

**Double B**

Wow what

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

I didn't think you'd need my help for this

Aren't you like

An expert at making friends

Why not do what you usually do around strangers?

**Double B**

No way

Youngjae's different

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

How so

**Double B**

I like him?

With a stranger I don't have to worry about making mistakes because they're strangers and I wouldn't care if they decided to never contact me again

But Youngjae's nice and sweet and he's so cute when he’s with Coco and he's really playful when he's with Mark-hyung

I want to do things right and be friends with him without taking any risks

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

I guess I see your point

How about you try talking about something you both enjoy?

**Double B**

He's practically a stranger Yugyeom how tf are we supposed to know our common interests

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

He's a stranger to US

But not to Mark-hyung

We can just ask him

**Double B**

No way

He thinks he knows me so well

WELL I'M NOT ABOUT TO GIVE HIM THE SATISFACTION OF BEING RIGHT

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Well we can either ask him for help or you can make yourself look dumb again when you run into Youngjae

**Double B**

...

I don't want to talk to Mark-hyung

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Well guess what

You came to ME for help and I'M saying Mark is our best option atm

So buckle up bitch I'm gonna make a new group chat

**Double B**

>:(

°•°•°•°•°

_ **JK's Whipped Bitch**_ _has added **Double B **to **Gay Disaster Relief**_

_**JK's Whipped Bitch **has added **Mark-hyung **to **Gay Disaster Relief**_

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Hey hyung!

**Mark-hyung**

Hey Yugs

Hey Bam

What's up

**Double B**

I have nothing to say to you

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Liar

He wants to know Youngjae's interests

Can you help us out, hyung?

**Mark-hyung**

'I don't have the hots for your friend' he said

THAT WAS A FUCKING LIE AND I KNEW IT

**Double B**

SHUT UP I DON'T HAVE THE HOTS FOR HIM

**Mark-hyung**

I told you the truth would eventually come out

**Double B**

You're being delusional hyung omg

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

BamBam stop being stubborn and accept hyung's help

He's the only connection we have with Youngjae

**Double B**

I will not admit defeat

Don't add me in again

_**Double B** has left **Gay Disaster Relief**_

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Hyung I'm gonna keep this chat open

A few failures is bound to make him desperate enough to ask you for help

**Mark-hyung**

Lol I know

Can't wait

°•°•°•°•°

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Weak

**Double B**

Idc

Hyung was too proud of himself

**Jk's Whipped Bitch**

That's like the pot calling the kettle black

**Double B**

I'm gonna stop answering now my babies want my attention

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Weren't you with Jinyoung-hyung???

How do you know your cats want attention when you're not even home you liar

**Double B**

🤷🏼‍♂️

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Fine fine I get it

I'll stop bullying you

If you don't want to ask hyung for help then how about you try talking about your pets?

I mean if he's anything like Mark-hyung, he surely loves Coco with all his heart

And you can talk about your cats! Maybe invite him to meet them some time

**Double B**

Hmm

That's actually helpful!

I'm surprised

Okay!

I'll talk about Coco!

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Noice

Feel free to come to my place if you need to rant or something

**Double B**

I'd have gone even if you didn't invite

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

🙄🙄

°•°•°•°•°

**Double B**

YUGYEOM I FUCKED UP

I FUCKED UP BAD OMG I HATE MYSELF

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

IT' HASN'T EVEN BEEN 2 HOURS HOW THE HELL DID YOU FUCK UP

**Double B**

SO AFTER WE TALKED I LEFT JINYOUNG-HYUNG'S PLACE AND I SAW THAT YOUNGJAE WAS STILL TAKING DOWN BOXES FROM THE VAN RIGHT

WELL I THOUGHT I'D GO HELP HIM UNLOAD AND TAKE THE CHANCE TO START A CONVERSATION WITH HIM

SO I WALKED OVER TO HIM ALL CONFIDENT AND SHIT

AND YOU KNOW HOW LISA HAS BEEN 'LEARNING' TO RIDE THE SKATEBOARD?

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

I think I see where this is going 

**Double B**

WELL SHE LEFT IT OUTSIDE

AND APPARENTLY I DIDN'T SEE THAT IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME SO I STEPPED ON IT AND FUCKING FLEW

AND I HIT YOUNGJAE

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Is he okay?!

**Double B**

HE'S FINE

HE ONLY DROPPED THE BOXES HE WAS HOLDING

BUT HIS PHONE WAS ON TOP OF THE BOXES AND IT FELL AND SHATTERED

AND IDK IF IT WORKS OR NOT

BUT I SAW HIS FACE AND HE LOOKED SHOCKED AND I DIDN'T WANT TO STAY LONG ENOUGH TO SEE HIM GET MAD SO I DIPPED AFTER APOLOGIZING

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT

**Double B**

I PANICKED LEAVE ME ALONE

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Dammit Bam

Now he's gonna remember you as the weirdest landlord ever

**Double B**

Do you think he hates me 🥺🥺🥺

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

There's only one way to find out

°•°•°•°•°

_**JK's Whipped Bitch** has added **Double B **to **Gay Disaster Relief**_

**Mark-hyung**

It hasn't been 24 hours since he moved in and you already fucked up

**Double B**

OH NO DID HE TELL YOU ALREADY?!

**Mark-hyung**

Maybe you didn't noticed me but I was literally sitting in the courtyard with Coco

I saw the whole thing go down lmao

Way to go Bam! I'm sure he'll never forget you 🤣🤣🤣

**Double B**

😭😭😭

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

How mad is he?

**Mark-hyung**

I don't think I've seen him this angry since last christmas when he visited his grandparents and the snotty kid neighbors threw rocks at Coco for 'fun'

**Double B**

Oh no how bad is the damage

Also FUCK THOSE KIDS

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

X2

**Mark-hyung**

The screen is shattered so bad that he already cut his thumbs by typing on it

The front camera doesn't work either

And some corners of the screen won't respond to his touch

Which sucks because he doesn't have a job rn so he can't exactly fix it or buy a new one

All in all his first day blows :)

**Double B**

Oh god I hate that smile

AND I HATE MYSELF

Brb gonna go rot in a ditch

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

Welp

There's only one thing left to do

**Double B**

Change my identity and move far far away where I won't bump into him ever again?

**JK's Whipped Bitch**

That's our backup plan

We have to get you so drunk you'll forget all your fuck ups

Get dressed

And tell Kook and Tae to get ready too

We're going clubbing tonight!!!

**Double B**

Sigh

Okay :(

**Mark-hyung**

Lmao have fun


	6. Step 6: More bad impressions :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anybody is picky about the small details, Youngjae has everyone's number saved already (he was added to the tenant's gc which obviously has all the tenants in it) so he has an idea of who they are. Also the tenants gc will probably never make it to the story :/ Whoops

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Uhh

Hyung?

**American-hyung**

Yes lovely little dongsaeng of mine?

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Quick question

What do I do if I accidentally witnessed a death?

**American-hyung**

Youngjae wtf

What do you mean you 'accidentally' witnessed a death

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Well

I brought Coco out on his nightly walk right

And while I was giving him his privacy, I saw BamBam stumbling around and it looked like he was coming from the direction of the bus stop

**American-hyung**

I have a weird feeling about this

**Evil Dongsaeng**

You should

He stopped walking out of nowhere and just stared at nothing

Then Coco began walking so I picked up his poo in a baggy and went to throw it away

And of course I kept a close eye on BamBam to see if he was alright but he never moved

So I told myself 'hey maybe I should go see if he's actually alright'

**American-hyung**

Was he?

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Let me tell my story hyung

**American-hyung**

I want to get to the part where he dies

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Patience please!

**American-hyung**

🙄

Continue then

**Evil Dongsaneg**

Thank you

So

I go over to him right and just as I'm getting close he just bursts out singing and dancing

**American-hyung**

Omg what song

**Evil Dongsaeng**

You know that one tiktok dance challenge?

**American-hyung**

There's a lot of those Youngjae

Be specific

**Evil Dongsaeng**

The savage one

**American-hyung**

Oh

Oh my god 😂😂😂

I wish you caught that on video 

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Trust me I did too but by the time I took my phone out to record he fucking tripped over himself and faceplanted on the floor

The grassy part to be specific

**American-hyung**

LMAOOOO

**Evil Dongsaneg**

Hyung!

Laugh all you want but help me please

Idk what to do

He hasn't moved in almost 10 minutes and I'm scared that he actually died

Will I be responsible for his death?

I'M STILL A KID I CAN'T GO TO JAIL FOR MURDER

**American-hyung**

Smell him

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Excuse me?

**American-hyung**

Check if he reeks of alcohol

If he does then it probably means he passed out drunk

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Okay ewe

He reeks

What made him drink so much I'm low-key worried

**American-hyung**

Hahaha idk

Everything's fine then

You can calm down Youngjae, you won't be going to jail for murder

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Okay but now what do I do with his body?

I can't just leave him outside

**American-hyung**

Lucky for you there's a group chat for this specific situation

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Wait

You have a group chat for when one of your friends pass out drunk outside?

**American-hyung**

This happens way more than you'd expect

Do I add you?

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Obviously

But I want to know more about this group chat of yours

**American-hyung**

There's not much to say lol

When I moved here, I found Yugyeom passed out drunk outside of Bam's apartment so I texted Jinyoung and he told me he was gonna add me to a chat in case it ever happened again

I don't volunteer taking care of the drunkards because they're a lot to handle

But if you're lucky, Jinyoung or Jaebum might be awake

They're usually the ones who come to the rescue

**Evil Dongsaeng**

Wow

Okay add me

Coco's getting fidgety

**American-hyung**

Bring him to me 

**Evil Dongaeng**

No

Come get him yourself

**American-hyung**

But I’m in bed all comfy :(

**Evil Dongsaneg**

And I'm taking care of a drunk person

**American-hyung**

I guess I'll see him tomorrow >:(

Oh also idk if you already figured it out but everyone in the gc lives here so you'll see them often

**Evil Dongsaeng**

I figured

**American-hyung**

So smart :)

°•°•°•°•°

_**American-hyung** has added **Coco's Other Dad**to **Drunkard Pickup**_

**Coco's Other Dad**

Is anybody awake?

**Im Jaebum**

I am

**Park Jinyoung**

Me too

Where's the body

And whose body is it

**Coco's Other Dad**

Seriously how many times has this happened it's worrisome

**Im Jaebum**

More times than I'm comfortable with

**Park Jinyoung**

You should probably get used to it

It happens often

But don't fret newbie, you don't have to do anything apart from telling us where the body is

**Coco's Other Dad**

Okay well the body is BamBam's

Can you please come get him

I can't help but think someone will see me and misinterpret the situation and think I killed him

**Im Jaebum**

Wow what an active imagination

**Park Jinyoung**

Calm down Youngjae

This is the real world, not some crime movie

Btw was BamBam alone when he showed up?

**Coco's Other Dad**

Uh I think so?

I saw him stumbling down the path that leads to the bus stop

I didn't see anybody else with him I don't think

**Im Jaebum**

Yugyeom's in for it now

**Park Jinyoung**

That asshole!

**Coco's Other Dad**

???

**Im Jaebum**

While Jinyoung's trying to call Yugyeom let me explain

BamBam went out clubbing with some friends and they said they'd take care of him

But they clearly didn't if BamBam ended up here alone

**Coco's Other Dad**

Ohhh

**Park Jinyoung**

Yugyeom won't answer

Jungkook won't answer

Taehyung won't answer either

WHERE THE HELL CAN THEY BE WHEN THEY LITERALLY LIVE HERE

**Im Jaebum**

Lmao they're dead

**Park Jinyoung**

I'll hunt them down tomorrow and there's no way they'll escape my wrath

**Coco's Other Dad**

That's nice and all but I still have an unconscious BamBam

What do I do with him

**Im Jaebum**

So I checked Instagram and found out where the others are at and we're in luck

Taehyung posted a story almost half an hour ago and it looks like they're all still at the club

BamBam must have gotten tired and came back by himself

**Park Jinyoung**

Idk if to praise him for getting home on his own or hit him for walking around drunk

**Coco's Other Dad**

Guys

Focus please

**Park Jinyoung**

Oh yeah

You can bring him to my apartment

Building B, apartment 2

**Coco's Other Dad**

Finally!

I really didn't want to leave him out here to freeze but I was so close to doing exactly that

**Park Jinyoung**

On second thought, maybe you should just leave him there

See if he learns a lesson

**Im Jaebum**

What lesson?

There's no lesson in this situation as far as I can tell

**Park Jinyoung**

'Don't drink more than you can handle'

Sounds like a very good life lesson

**Coco's Other Dad**

It is a good lesson

**Park Jinyoung**

Thank you

**Im Jaebum**

Don't bully poor BamBam

**Park Jinyoung**

BamBam doesn't deserve rights

**Im Jaebum**

What has he done to you?

**Park Jinyoung**

Let me list a few things

He stole my favorite Totoro pillow

Drank the bottle of vodka that your grandparents gave me for my 21st birthday

And there's many more things to list but I don't want to go on a rant so I'll stop there

But what do you expect me to do

Be nice?? 

After all that betrayal?

No way!

I'm getting my revenge sooner or later

**Coco's Other Dad**

You said you didn't want to go on a rant but it looks like you ended up doing it either way

**Park Jinyoung**

Shush 

**Im Jaebum**

Wait

The bottle from Sweden?

**Park Jinyoung**

Are there any other bottles your grandparents gave me for my 21st birthday?

**Im Jaebum**

Weren't you saving that for a special occasion

**Park Jinyoung**

Exactly!

How dare he!

**Im Jaebum**

Just get him to replace it

Revenge will have to come later because if we leave BamBam out there and he dies of hypothermia then we're gonna be the ones stuck covering up his death

**Park Jinyoung**

...I guess

Youngjae

**Coco's Other Dad**

Oh goodie

You didn't forget about me

**Park Jinyoung**

Keep the sass down please

Are you almost to the apartment? 

It can't possibly take you 10 minutes to find it

**Coco's Other Dad**

About that

BamBam is a lot heavier than he looks and I can't carry him

Also my hands are kinda full rn

I need help

**Park Jinyoung**

Fuck it let him freeze

We never liked him anyway

**Im Jaebum**

That's funny coming from the guy who cried when BamBam left to visit his family back in Thailand for 3 months

**Park Jinyoung**

THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET YOU JERK

NOW BAMBAM WILL KNOWN WHENM HE READS THE CONVO TOMORROW

**Im Jaebum**

Was that supposed to be a secret?

I had no idea 😏

**Coco's Other Dad**

GUYS SERIOUSLY

FOCUS

**Park Jinyoung**

Babe, shut up and bring me BamBam

**Coco's Other Dad**

Babe?

**Im Jaebum**

Wtf

Why can't you go?

**Park Jinyoung**

Because I don't want to

**Im Jaebum**

That's not a good enough reason to send me in your place

**Park Jinyoung**

Idc

Go get him please

We already wasted too much of Youngjae's time

I don’t want him to hate us for it

**Coco’s Other Dad**

Takes more than wasting my time to make me hate you 

**Im Jaebum**

Fine

Give me a few minutes to get dressed Youngjae

I'll be out soon

**Coco's Other Dad**

FINALLY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
